mac's magic 8ball
by darkboy18
Summary: Mac was walking to foster's went he found a magic 8ball that can grant anyone 8 wishes and thought how to use them and for his feelings for Frankie does come to mind and how will Mac use his wishes find out disclaimer i don't own foster's cartoon network does


Hey guys how's it going?

Here's a new story for you

Enjoy

Note: Foster's home is owned by Cartoon Network and not me

It was a nice day as Mac was making his way to Foster's to hang with his friends, along the way there he came across a 8 ball with a note attached to it.

Curious he picked the ball up and opened the note and it said "If you are reading this note it means you are the new owner of this magic 8-ball, the ball can grant you up to 8 wishes, but after that you give the ball to someone else, make your wishes carefully."

Mac looked at it and can't find who wrote it, and decided to hold on the ball and put it in his backpack and continue on.

As he make his way, he thought about the wishes and the ball can grant him, but he can use it 8 times, so he thought of them very carefully, a few ideas came into mind like for Bloo to never be put up for adoption, making the home bigger for more room and then thoughts of Frankie came to mind.

Mac then froze and got a lovey-dovey expression on his face, what most people don't know is that Mac got a crush on Frankie, ever since she gave him a kiss he wants to be with her but due to their age difference that made it difficult but with the magic ball all of that is going to change.

After getting to Foster's he said hi to everyone and play video games with Bloo and beat him 6 times.

After that when no one was looking he made his way to Frankie's room, after getting inside he pulls the 8ball out and began to put his plan in motion.

His 1st wish was to make the room soundproof so no-one will hear the noises, the 2nd wish was to make himself temporally 22 years old for 24 hours, and the 3rd wish was to have Madame Foster's cookies on a plate since Frankie can't resist them and the 4th wish was to have his "gizmo" to be 12ins long.

He'll use the last 4 for later and after making his 4 wishes the ball started to glow and covered Mac in a flash of light.

When the light dyed down Mac was now an adult and check his body out, he saw the cookies on the bed and then looked inside his pants and whistled and was happy that the wishes worked.

"Now to set it in motion." He thought.

He picked the cookies up and opened the door to let the aroma out and it made a ghostly trail to Frankie.

Frankie was finishing up her chores when she sniffed a familiar scent and her eyes went wide.

"Is that my Grandma's cookies I smell?" she thought as she ran like a bullet.

Mac hears her coming and placed the cookies on the bed and step out of the way just as Frankie came in wanting the cookies and saw them on the bed.

She then got them and began eating them and didn't notice the door was being closed and being locked.

"Hello Frankie." Said a voice.

Frankie turned around after finishing her last cookie to see a young man before her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me Mac." He said.

"Mac is that you?" she said looking at Mac's new appearance.

"Yeah it's me." Mac said.

"How did you…?" Frankie asked.

"A little help with this." Said Mac holding the magic 8-ball.

"An 8-ball?" she said.

"A magic 8-ball." Said Mac.

He then explain that the 8-ball can grant someone 8 wishes and once they use up all of them, they give it to the next person.

"Cool, can I use it?" asked Frankie.

"Once I used my last 4 wishes." Said Mac.

"Ok then, but how long you'll stay as an adult?" she asked.

"About 24 hours." Said Mac.

"Ok Then." Said Frankie.

"So what you want to do?" asked Mac.

"I think I got an idea." said Frankie.

Mac was about to say something but Frankie stopped him by kissing him on the lips and new feelings were surging in him.

"Take me now Mac." Said Frankie.

Mac began kissing Frankie back with equal amount of passion, he dropped his backpack to the floor and took his shirt off revealing his ripped body which Frankie blushed, then he got Frankie's jacket off and tossed it aside, he then kicked his shoes off as Frankie was getting his pants off revealing his black boxers, Mac then got Frankie's shirt off that show her blue bra and her shorts were taken off showing her blue panties, the two got in bed and started to make out again.

Soon things got serious as Mac took his boxers off to reveal his 12in cock, Frankie was surprised by that and wanted to have a taste of him, and she then got her panties off and then unclasped her bra showing her D-cup bust.

Mac was amazed at Frankie's hot body and now he wants her badly.

He then began to suck on one of her breasts and that made her moan, he kept sucking on them and also played with her pussy which made her moan even louder.

Frankie was in pure bliss and wanted Mac more than ever.

After playing with her, Mac resume to kissing Frankie who undid her hair kissed him back and used one of her hands to massage his cock to keep it hard and it was throbbing.

After massaging it, Frankie wants Mac in her now.

After laying flat on the bed, Frankie was waiting for Mac who was on top of her.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Here we go." Said Mac and began to insert his cock in Frankie, it went deeper and deeper until it pierced her "gate".

Frankie let out a loud moan as Mac took her v-card and a small trickle of blood came from her womanhood.

"Frankie are you ok?" asked Mac concerned.

"I'm fine Mac just waiting for the pain to subside." Said Frankie.

After a few moments the pain did go away and Frankie told Mac he can move now.

Mac moved slowly to ease Frankie's pain, at time went on the pain slowly turned to pleasure.

Mac went slowly at first for Frankie to be adjusted to his rod and then he increased his speed as Frankie want him to go faster.

Mac went faster as he pounded Frankie, he grunted as he moved faster and made the bed shake.

Frankie on the other hand was feeling ecstatic as Mac kept thrusting her, she wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer to her and the two were now as one and continued their love making for hours and changing positions, first they did it sideways, then on all 4's, also did the cowgirl and then back to missionary and they were reaching their limit.

"Frankie I'm about to cum." Said Mac.

"Release it all in me Mac." Frankie said.  
The two went faster until they came, Mac fired his load into Frankie's womb, and she felt all tingly inside, after coming inside of Frankie, Mac pulled out of her and laid beside her and catching his breath.

"Whoa that was fantastic." Said Mac.

"It was and thanks Mac." Said Frankie.

The two share a soft and loving kiss as their bodies cooled off, Frankie saw that Mac was still hard and wanted to go one more time.

Frankie then got on all fours and asked Mac to do her in the ass, feeling the energy coming back he positioned his cock at her ass and then rammed it in hard.

Frankie let out a painful moan as Mac began drilling her ass, she was very tight and Mac drilled her, it was tricky at first but they found a movement they can agreed to.

"OH GOD MAC KEEP FUCKING MY ASS!" shouted Frankie.

"You got it Frankie!" said Mac.

The two kept going and going and going until they reach their limit again and came.

Mac let out a big load in Frankie's ass and pulled out and laid on the bed and felt his energy completely drained.

The two lovers were completely drain of energy, but were happy.

"Wow Mac that was amazing." Said Frankie.

"It's nothing I can't do." Said Mac.

Frankie rested her head on Mac's chest and to savor the moment.

Mac check the clock and it was 30 till 6.

"Damn it's getting late I better go." Said Mac as he got up and got dressed but Frankie grabbed his arm.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"I have to my mom will be home and everyone will want to know where are you." Said Mac.

Frankie knew Mac was right so after getting dressed herself, after helping Mac sneak out they shared one last kiss and Mac left for home and Frankie went back inside.

The next day Mac came back after his wish wore off, he went to see Frankie in her room.

"Hey Frankie." Said Mac as he came in and she said hi back at him.

After Mac closed the door behind him, he got on the bed and told Frankie after he left, he got home and manage to sneak past his brother and went to his room and went to sleep and in the morning the spell wore off.

Frankie was glad that Mac was back to normal but she wishes that he can be in his adult form all the time, but Mac said that she'll get her turn once he used up his last wishes.

He then pulled out the magic 8ball and started making his last 4 wishes.

For his 5th wish, he wishes that Duchess was adopted by a rich, snooty family that shows respect for Mr. Herriman and she can't come back to Foster's, for the 6th wish, he wishes that cheese went to live with his creator and her new home allows imaginary friends. For his 7th wish he wishes that Foster's was to double in size that it'll have more room and for his 8th and final wish is that he has the power to change between his kid and adult form whenever he likes.

Soon the ball glowed and all of Mac's wishes came true, first a snooty rich family came to adopt Duchess, next Louise came to collect cheese and take him home, there was a loud cheer as Duchess and Cheese got adopted and left Foster, then a huge shaking noise was made as the home grew taller and it reached the clouds and finally Mac felt being his adult form again.

The ball soon dimmed as the all of Mac's wishes had been granted and he passed the ball to Frankie and it glow bright as it recharged and now it was her turn.

Frankie's 1st wish was that Foster's had about $100,000 in the vault, her 2nd wish was that Mac has control over his sugar rush, 3rd was that Herriman loosen up a bit and 4th is that time outside her room stops for 24hrs, and 5th was the home to have maps so everyone will know where they're at, she'll use the other 3 later.

Soon the ball glowed as it grants Frankie's wishes and suddenly time stopped as everyone was frozen like someone hit the pause button.

She then told Mac about her first 4 wishes and was surprised and was even more surprised when saw her hand moving to his junk.

"Want to get Crazy?" she said seductively.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Said Mac.

The two got naked and started having sex all over again only this time they went to different rooms, first they went to the dining hall and did it on the table, next in the laundry room where Mac screw her while holding her right leg and then went to Duchess's former room, and finally in Herriman's office on the desk, and they did in the bathroom while showering and back in Frankie's room for rest of the fun.

After a few hours passed they came one last time and laid on the bed as their bodies cooled off.

"Damn Mac you're savage." Said Frankie.

"I know and I love you." He replied.

"I love too." She said back.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Frankie went to check the clock it was 9:30pm.

"Damn we had sex all day." Said Frankie.

"Yeah when you wish time to stop, you'll lose track of it." Said Mac.

"So what to do now?" Mac said.

"Want go another round?" said Frankie.

"Ok." Said Mac as the two had another night of sex.

Soon morning came and time resumed and everyone was unfroze and wonders what happened?

As for Mac and Frankie the two were sleeping in the being in each other's arms, until Bloo decided to knock on the door.

Both were annoyed by that and Frankie wished that Bloo was chased by angry group of Crows.

Soon Bloo was screaming as Crows chased him.

Both of the giggle at that and decided to get up, after getting dressed, Frankie helped Mac sneaked out of Foster's and to the Gate and handed the 8ball back telling to hold on to it.

After changing back to his original form they kissed and said goodbye as Mac headed for school.

As Mac made his way back to Foster's after he got out, he thought to himself "this was the best thing in my life." As he held the magic 8ball and places it in his backpack and made his way.

As for Bloo he managed to avoid the crows, by hiding in the junkyard, however it was home to a group of grumpy junkyard attack dogs and Bloo step on their turf.

Bloo manage to escape but the dogs were on his tail and so were the crows, and he ran down the street screaming.

 **End**

Well that took a long time to do but it's done.

Well here's my first foster's home story

So what do you think?

I got some more stories on the way

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


End file.
